Home Alone
by Wargrave
Summary: Korra and Mako train together at the Southern Water Tribe before things get hot and heavy. Shameless Makorra smut. Feel free to give me a review on what you did or did not like! Only one way for me to get better :)


Home Alone

Avatar Korra squared off against her opponent. Neither of them moved from their readied stances; the only indication that they were live opponents instead of inanimate statues was the way their breath would steam in the snow-filled air. Korra's eyes bored into the golden brown eyes of the man across from her, and they seemed to draw her in, deeper and deeper, until the world fell away. She was drawn in by the lines around his eyes, the way the lines of his cheekbones would draw her gaze to his strong jawline, the view of which was partly blocked by the training helmet he wore. She was so enraptured, she nearly didn't see the subtle shift in weight as he shot his back hand forward, a plume of fire erupting in front of his fist and careening towards her.

Her focus now fully back into their competition, Korra took a quick backstep to buy her the moment she need to counter the move, catching the fire in her left hand and smoothly letting it race down her arm, across her chest, and into her right fist, where she launched it right back at Mako where he stood, ten feet away. Mako, his fists held high and close into his face in true pro-bending form, bobbed slightly to one side, letting the fireball shoot past his head with inches to spare; as soon as the flames passed him, he launched into a quick advance, launching two quick fireballs with a one-two jab combo, followed by a low leg sweep that sent an ankle-high wave of flames racing towards the Avatar.

Korra punched her fist through the first fireball, killing its momentum and flames with finality. She ducked low under the second jet of flames, and then launched herself up and over the ankle sweep, turning into a neat front flip as she sailed over the attack. As soon as her boots hit the ground, she too shot forward, until she and Mako were face to face, exchanging a quick flurry of blows with fists, elbows, knees, and feet.

Their tenacity and skills were well matched, and neither of them landed a blow on the other, either with physical strike or gout of flame. The air around them, normally freezing like much of the South Pole, felt like the inside of a furnace, and the snow that had surrounded them had long since melted away, exposing an old stone dueling ring underneath.

Korra was thoroughly enjoying herself: Mako was a tough opponent, and it felt good to be challenged. Luck struck hard, however, when she stepped forward into a blow and her boot caught a particularly stubborn patch of ice that had only melted partially. The slick patch robbed her balance, interrupting the exchange of blows. Mako instantly took advantage, and attacked with even more focus and ferocity, driving Korra backwards and onto her heels, never letting her regain momentum as she desperately tried to block each attack.

Just then, one of the stones underfoot lurched free of the ground, right underneath Mako's rear foot. His knee buckled from the unexpected shift, and all of his weight temporarily fell onto one leg, which Korra promptly kicked out from underneath him. He fell hard onto his back, his training helmet taking the hit from the cobbles instead of his skull, which Korra was certain would have only shattered the stones.

Korra placed her boot onto Mako's chest, and raised both her hands into the air, crowing with victory. "The Avatar wins once again! Woohoo!"

"No fair, Korra!" Mako said from the ground, slapping her foot off his chest and rising. "We were firebending, not earthbending! You cheated!" he slapped at his training gear, knocking off as much mud and snow as he could.

"Aw, does the little bitty city boy not like losing to the big mean Avatar?" Korra taunted, her hands on her hips as she pouted at Mako. "The Avatar always gets special treatment, you know that."

Mako glared daggers. "I still had you and you know it," he said as he took off his helmet.

Korra laughed and took off her helmet as well. She waited for Mako to look back at her, and began swaggering towards him, putting as much hip movement into her walk as she could. "You…._had me,_ you say? And do you not _have_ me now?" her eyes twinkled with mischief as she brought her face within inches of his.

She could see a fire building behind his eyes that had nothing to do with bending. It sent shivers of pleasure racing up and down her spine, though she did the best she could to keep it from showing on her face.

Apparently Mako saw right through her façade, as he let out a growl that would have made a dragon proud, and hooked his right arm around her waist, yanking her forward into a kiss that could've melted the snow away if their duel hadn't already done so.

Korra slid both her hands into Mako's hair, grabbing a hold and keeping his head in place as she explored the kiss with her mouth. She could feel his free hand tracing patterns along her spine even through the thick material of the training uniforms, and the sheer heat coming off of her firebending boyfriend. It felt so _good_ just to know she was desired by someone.

Korra broke off the kiss but stayed close, losing herself in Mako's eyes once again. It wasn't so long ago that those eyes had helped put her back together again. She had been a broken, empty husk after Amon had bloodbent away her powers. Mako had been there for her every day following, even though she had spurned him again and again, her depression preventing her from letting anyone get close. Mako had never given up, however, and had remained a solid foundation for her to rebuild herself upon, never asking anything in return.

Korra had regained her powers eventually, when one day she finally connected with her past lives as the Avatar. The spirit of the previous Avatar, Aang, had appeared before her and returned her bending, undoing the damage done to her. With the blocks removed, Korra had finally opened up to Mako, and to this day she considered it the greatest choice she'd ever made.

Mako smiled at her and stroked her cheek with his left hand. "If I mean so much to you," he said, grinning, "then say something nice to me."

Korra's heart skipped a beat. "If I absolutely _had _to say something nice to you, I think I'd say…." Korra leaned in close, until her lips were nearly touching Mako's ear. "I'd say that my parents are away for some big council meeting in the city, and we have the hut all to ourselves…." She trailed off, finishing the sentence with a soft bite to Mako's earlobe.

She could practically feel Mako's heartbeat skyrocket. He nuzzled his face into her neck, the soft motion aided by another growl as he tightened his hold on her. "I suppose it would be rude of me to leave such a helpless little flower like yourself all by herself."

Korra smiled, her fingers sliding from the back of his neck down onto his shoulders, and then on to his chest. She kissed him tenderly, enjoying the soft feel of their lips brushing against each other.

Then she gave Mako a hard shove to the chest that knocked him back a few steps. She took off at a dead run for the hut, calling over her shoulder, "Catch me if you can, then!"

Mako shot after her, and they sprinted neck and neck for almost a hundred yards, until the hut was dead ahead of them. Mako picked up his pace, and started gaining a lead on Korra, until she used another earthbending trick to raise a tiny lip in the ground. Mako didn't fall, but he did stumble, and Korra shot ahead of him, racing into the hut and pulling the curtain over the opening behind her.

"You lose again, city boy!" she called out of the door, grinning like a maniac. She waited for him to burst through the curtain, scowling that scowl that made his brows furrow in the most adorable way.

But he didn't come through the door. In fact, he made no sound at all.

"Mako?"

No sound came from outside. Korra began walking to the door flap. "Mako, are you there?"  
Just as Korra stuck her head outside, a gloved hand came from nowhere and grabbed the front of her uniform. She gave a small shriek as Mako appeared in front of her, gently but steadily pushing her back into the hut, his eyes locked onto hers. She backpedaled in front of him as he drove her forward, until her back bumped into the rear wall of the hut. She pushed off the wall, or at least tried to. Mako caught both her wrists, pinning her again and pressing up close. Korra tried to fight back, then instantly acquiesced when Mako gently kissed her. She felt her body relax, and his as well, as the kissed deepened, filling with fire and need.

Korra pulled just far enough away from his lips to grin and say, "Just couldn't stand that I've beaten you twice today, huh?"

His hands moved, their fingers intertwining. "Gotta maintain some remnants of my pride," he said, trailing a line of small nibbles along her jawline before returning his lips to hers. Korra tried to leave the wall again, but Mako wouldn't let her, his hands moving down her body slowly, until they stopped on her hips and pulled them against his own, grinding against her until she nearly caught fire. Korra stopped fighting, instead losing her fingers once again in his hair, deepening the kiss once again until their tongues met and their breath mixed, hot and quick.

Finally, Korra could stand it no longer. She hooked her right leg behind Mako's knees, and shoved off the wall with her left, tripping Mako and sending him to the floor. He turned with the motion, spinning until it was Korra on her back amongst the furs on the floor, Mako pinning her down with his weight. Her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him against her while their tongues lashed against each other.

Korra put her hands on Mako's chest, shoving him out to arm's length. His eyes glistened with frustration, until her hands started ripping at the fasteners on the front of his training suit. Then he grinned, the look in his eyes sending a jolt down Korra's spine, a sense of euphoria filling her chest. Mako started unbuttoning his suit as well with his left hand as his right supported his weight, and soon Korra ripped off the heavy cloth, revealing Mako's tight, lean muscles. She leaned up, trailing a line of kisses and bites starting just above his navel and ending right above his heart. He groaned in pleasure before pushing her back to the floor, where he began ripping at her clothing, trying to remove her training suit as well.

In his hurry, he fumbled over and over with the buttons on her jacket. Korra laughed, then scissored her legs while rolling her hips, so Mako landed on the floor with her on top. She straddled him, feeling his hardness pressing against her heat even through their clothing. "Having some trouble, city boy?" She teased, running her fingers along his strong jawline. "Here, let me help you out."

Korra began unfastening her suit, emphasizing each movement with a small roll of her hips, grinding against Mako's groin in agonizingly slow circles. She felt every muscle in his body react to her, his desire to just burn off all their clothes shining naked upon his face. But her revenge for the wall-pinning was too sweet for her to make this easy on him. She took her time, relishing in the fire in his eyes as she unfastened the last button at the bottom of the training jacket, slowly rolling it off her shoulders, the movement pushing out her chest, now bound only by a simple cloth wrapping. Mako's hands started roaming their way upwards, starting from her thighs and rising until he was nearly touching her breasts. Suddenly, he hesitated.

"Korra, I….." He seemed to fumble for words.

She placed her hands over his, and said, "What?"

"I just wanted you to know…. How much you mean to me. Before you, my life was all about taking care of Bolin. I know I can be a stick in the mud and a pain in the ass, but only because I had to be to survive. It was hard, sometimes. Bo was the only reason I had to even survive, and I know this is going to sound cheesy, but now… you're the reason I feel _alive._ And I want you to know how much I love you for that." He let out a long breath, as if revealing that much of himself at once was the most difficult thing he'd ever done. Which, knowing Mako, it most likely was.

Korra looked down at him, this gorgeous man she called her boyfriend, the naked lust in his eyes now replaced with concern and affection. She leaned down, their faces within inches once again, and stroked his cheek. She noticed that his eyes were watering. Mako didn't cry. It was just physically impossible for him. He had to stay tough. But there, on the floor of her hut in the South, Mako bared his soul to Korra. And it terrified him, but he did it anyway. For her. Korra felt her own eyes tear up. She stared into his eyes, and whispered, "Nothing in the world could mean more to me than to be the one you love, Mako. What you've done for me in the time we've known each other… I can't even tell you what it means to me. I was dead to the world after what Amon did, and you're the only reason I'm me again. And I love you too. For that, and for everything else that you are." She kissed him, hoping it could show how much she meant the words, hoping that it could transfer the burning feeling in her heart to his, so he could know the depth of what she felt. She felt him kiss back, the fire in his own kiss, and the world burned away. Their previous heat, which had cooled under the power of their words, flared to life again, until they could speak no more. Korra sat up straight again, grabbed both his hands in her own and slid them to her chest, feeling his fingers spread gently until he cupped her in both hands.

His eyes lit up once again. His hands tightened, then he ripped off the thin cloth on her chest, revealing her breasts in full. He sat up, looping one arm around her lower back, pulling her torso to him, his mouth finding her breasts. He nipped and sucked gently on one of her upraised nubs, eliciting a sharp cry of pleasure from the Avatar, whose fingernails trailed sharp red lines along his shoulders and back. Korra's hips continued to rolls against Mako's, and through that constant contact she could feel his hardness and her own moist readiness. She reached down to her own pants, untying the laces as quick as she could. Mako took the hint, undoing his own while hovering his lips on the skin of her chest and stomach.

Korra rolled away from him just long enough to rip off her pants and underwear entirely. She turned back to him, excpecting him to have done the same. And while his hands were hooked in his waistline, just beginning to drop them down, exposing the sharp lines where his hips began, he sat motionless on his back, staring at her.

"What?" Korra said, "Mako?"

Mako seemed to shake himself back to the moment. "Spirits, Korra. You're…. gorgeous." He blinked several times, smiling as if he'd been given a blessing from the heavens.

Korra giggled. Korra rarely felt sexy. She liked the way she looked, but she only ever felt desired when Mako stared at her. "If I'm so gorgeous, hurry up and get over here," Korra went for broke, striking a pose, one hand behind her head, her legs out straight, resting her weight on her left hip and elbow, staring at Mako in a way she hoped was seductive.

It must have worked, because Mako scrambled out of his pants, never once blinking or taking his eyes off her, which apparently made disrobing difficult. Korra didn't mind, however, as it gave her a front row view of the way his muscles moved under his skin. Finally, he threw his pants to the side, and scrambled over to where she lay on the ground. Korra rolled onto her back while Mako positioned himself above her. He slid between her legs, his tip just touching her, tiny motions of his hips slipping him just barely into her entrance, torturing her once again.

Korra clapped both hands onto his jaw, cupping his face, partly to warn him of her waning control, and partly just to feel his face under her hands. "Spirits, Mako. If you don't hurry up-" her sentence broke off as he pushed into her, making her voice lift into a pleasure-filled cry. He started slow, making sure he didn't hurt her on his way in.

Korra rocked gently with him, her hands still on his face as she kissed him, their lips reluctant to leave each other. Their love making was slow and gentle, befitting their mood, full of caresses and soft sounds and roaming lips.

Then, Mako bit the skin over Korra's pulse, gently sucking on the spot, leaving a mark. As she felt the sharp, short pain of his teeth, Korra arched her spine in pleasure, pressing her chest to his. The fire from before turned into a raging inferno, and they looked at each other's' eyes for a second before they moved as one, Korra flipping Mako over, straddling him. His hands slid up her thighs, feeling the taught muscles and the definition of her bottom, as she slid her hands from his shoulders down his chest. He gave one of his nipples a small pinch, which made him growl and thrust his hips, eliciting another sharp cry of pleasure from his lover. Korra took over the pace then, riding Mako fiercely, just as they both wanted right then. At first, he let her handle all the motion, seemingly content to stare in awe at the sight of her, seeing the way she would throw her head around, her now tousled hair flying seductively around until it obscured half her face as she looked down at him once again. Korra stared down at Mako with one eye, her other blocked by a dark, wavy cloud of hair. She felt wild, animalistic, and nothing in the world could have pulled her away from this moment.

Korra watched his face, and she saw the exact moment when Mako lost all control; he reached up, grabbing the back of Korra's head by her hair, pulling her down for an almost brutal kiss, their tongues tracing fiery patterns across one another. All the while, Korra never stopped riding him, and he began surging against her in time to her rolling hips, pushing deeper and deeper inside, feeling her walls shudder around him as they thrashed toward completion. Their foreheads were in constant contact, and when she climaxed, her cry was right in Mako's face; the feel of her orgasm coupled with her cry of bliss was apparently enough to drive him over the edge as well, and they finished together, all of time stopping around them and leaving them untouched.

After the crashing waves of their passion ebbed away, their world slowly came back into focus. Mako was still upon his back, Korra nestled along his side, her head resting on his collar bone, one arm held close to her side, the other draped across his chest. He could feel her legs, one alongside, the other draped across his waist, still twitching ever so slightly, worn out from their exertion.

Mako turned his head, kissing Korra on her forehead just below her hairline, as gentle as if she were made of glass. She made a pleased little sound in the back of her throat, and she nuzzled her facer closer to his neck.

"I love you, Korra." He mumbled quietly, not wanting to stir them away from the moment but needing to express himself once more. He stared at her face as he said it, drinking in the sight of his lover fitting perfectly at his side.

She opened one eye, the smile on her face echoing in her look. "I love you too, Mako. There's nowhere I would rather be than right here with you."

The two of them lay there for a time, listening to each other's heartbeats, content to simply be in contact with one another. Eventually, Mako spoke up.

"Korra?"

"Mm…. what is it?"

"I suppose we ought to get dressed before your parents get back."


End file.
